The Wedding
by prinnie
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! 20TH APRILKate needs a favour, and turns to Gibbs....with a little outside help...PLEASE READ...if your a newbie to the fic...START READING! KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **people you've never heard of before on the show belong to me, as for everyone else, you can thank Bellisario for them. If I owned the characters, Twilight would never have happened, and Ari would be 6 feet under the ground.

**Summary: **Kate needs help, and Gibbs is there to help her… very much so Alternate Universe, I guess you could say fluffiness, humour etc

**Rating: **Pg-13 at the moment, moves up to M?

Please read and reply!

* * *

A BIG thanks to Theo for Beta-ing, I'll fly you over a six pack of beer for your troubles LOL…. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

"Abby what am I going to do? I can't show up to this thing without a date."

"I know! Rent-A-Date! I had to go to this thing, at this thing, and I didn't have a date, so I rented one."

"Abby I am not hiring an escort -"

"They're not _that_ kind of escort Kate, they're mainly just college boys trying to earn some extra cash, chicks do it too"

"ABBY! I'm not paying some under-grad to go to my cousins wedding with me so that I don't get harassed by my family for not having a 'stable relationship', married with 2.5 kids. Uh uh, no way NO."

"It's your funeral Kate."

"Yeah no kidding," Kate groaned as she buried her head in to her hands. This had to be one of her worst nightmares. Her cousin, Alexandra, was getting married, and normally she wouldn't care whether she had a date or not, but this was different. Ever since they were children, their mother's were constantly competing with each other, whether it was with birthday presents, dance recitals, vacations, school…relationships. Sure, the benefits were nice, Kate wasn't exactly complaining when she got a brand new Mustang as her Graduation present. The downside of it all was Kate and Alex actually got along when their mother's weren't around and it made this awkward for them. Kate had spoken to Alex the night before about their situation. She had even offered not to go to the wedding so not to ruin the mood of her big day, but Alex would have none of it _'OH NO, you are not getting out of this that easily Caitlin Rose Todd, if I have to suffer the ramblings of our mothers, so do you.' _Kate groaned.

"Why don't you just take Tony?" Kate lifted her head and shot Abby a withering glance. "Well, you'll have a date, and Tony…he can just go and ogle at the singles, like you know he will." Abby replied logically.

"Yeah and I can hear it now 'just look at that, Caitlin can't even get herself a man who doesn't stray. Hmph…" mimicking her Aunt Anne's voice, "and then there's _my _mom who will be like 'Caitlin, what were you thinking bringing him?' I can't win Abs!"

"How bout McGee? Ookay, maybe not…. Palmer? No, that's kind of wrong… how bout Ducky?" Both girls snorted in laughter.

"I don't know Abby, maybe I'll just go to this thing alone and suffer alone sitting at the kids table, because I'm not worthy enough to be at the adults 'I have a partner' table and bitterly point out the fashion faux pas of the night."

"Oooh, sounds like fun Kate! Why don't you just ask Dad like you know you want to?" Kate and Abby whipped around to see Grace Gibbs, Gibbs' 17-year-old daughter standing in the doorway of Abby's lab looking quite happy with herself.

"Wh-what?" Kate stuttered blushing, Abby grinning, with the matching look of knowing that was in Grace's eyes. Grace flounced into the room, Caff-Pow in hand plopping down on one of the lab chairs in such a carefree matter that was so unlike her father's, puffing her shoulder length ebony hair out of her face.

"Well, you've gone through the entire team, and haven't come up with anything, and I'm betting that you've gone through all your guy friends too. You still have a problem… no date. The only person that you've missed is my dad. _Don't_ shake your head like that; all three of us here know exactly how you feel about him. Kate come on, you didn't really think that you could hide this from us could you? We can read you like a book! Just ask him! What could you possibly have to lose?" At this Abby quirked her eyebrow at Grace, who merely shrugged her shoulders rolling her blue eyes.

"Oh I don't know, how about my JOB, or my dignity. As if he's going to agree to it even if I asked him-"

"You won't know until you ask, and remember what he's always said, if you need help just ask for it - you _definitely_ need help… what! You do!"

Kate looked on at her two friends incredulously, while they just stared back at her with wide eyes and looks of innocence on their face. "I don't believe you two; I can't ask my _boss_ to be my date, that's just…it's just- he would fire me on the spot for even thinking about it!"

By this time, Kate was pacing, Grace and Abby struggling to contain their laughter at Kate's obvious discomfort and dilemma. Finally stopping her pacing, and about to vent why the idea of asking Gibbs was so wrong, she looked up to face the two girls red faced and hanging off each other, tears running down their face as they gasped for air

"YOU GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I can't believe you're laughing, I can't believe you even suggested this!"_ Ring_ Kate fumbled for her cell phone "WHAT? Oh! Gibbs-" Abby and Grace snorted, barely containing their laughter, "Yeah I'll be right there," snapping her cell off, glaring at her two so-called friends. "This does not leave the room," they just nodded, now incapable of speech as Kate rushed out the truck.

"How did you know about Kate liking Gibbs?" asked Abby as they finally caught their breath.

"I didn't, well I did, _please_ it's so obvious that they like each other. I'm going on my gut here…"

"Ahh the famous 'Gibbs Gut' strikes again… what say we give them a little '_nudge'_?" They looked at each other and grinned, clinking Caff-Pows, "Amen to that sister!"

* * *

TBC….

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

ok, here is the 2nd chapter guys, sorry its not soo Kibbsy, kinda sappy somewhat... but i hope you like it anyways...LOL HUGE THANKS TO BY BETA AND THOSE WHO ACTUALLY REPLIED! 257 hits, and 8 replies, at least i know its being read, but i love your opinions! please please reply or i'll hold of on the chaps...and the next couple chaps are hillarious (in mine and my beta's opinion...) you've been warned...nothing but a bit of blackmail wouldn't hurt...right!

disclaimer in 1st chapter

* * *

Chapter 2

Gibbs was in the backyard grilling the steaks while his teenage daughter was in the kitchen attempting to make a salad with what remained in the fridge. It was quite a domestic scene. One that Gibbs had missed. Grace or Gracie as he liked to call her was a product of his second marriage, the only good thing to come out of that doomed union. She was only 8 years old when he and Claire had divorced. To say that Gracie was distraught was an understatement. She was the typical daddy's little girl, her first words were 'dada', her first steps were towards Gibbs and they never said 'good bye' when he had to go out of town for work, it was always 'Semper Fi'. When they divorced, Gracie unwillingly went to live with her mother at her grandparent's estate in Washington DC. He visited her whenever he could and when he couldn't, he called. Gracie was 11 when Claire had remarried. Her relationship with her mother had become quite bitter in the pre teen years. Gracie refused to live with her mother, opting to remain with her grandparents up until 4 years ago when she turned up on Gibbs' doorstep suitcase in one hand and carry bag slung over one shoulder, teary smile on her face "Daddy I'm home!" The father-daughter bond had never been stronger since that day.

"Eeww! DAD THERE'S SOMETHING GROWING IN HERE! IT'S GREEN AND IT'S GROWING AND THERE'S LOTS OF IT!" He carrying the steaks back inside to the kitchen where Grace was standing about a meter away from fridge its door wide open. Gibbs shook his head; he would never understand how his daughter could go from begging Ducky to let her 'assist' with an autopsy to baulking at the sight of a vegetable.

"Gracie, they're sprouts, not an alien mass of mold growing in my fridge. Kate must have bought them when she picked up some groceries for me." Overcoming her initial shock of something so disgusting sitting in the fridge, she looked at her dad.

"I guess that explains the cottage cheese, hold up, _Kate _went _grocery- shopping _for _you_?"

"Well _yeah_, how else was I supposed to get food with you in New York with your grandparents and me with a gunshot wound." Grace just raised her eyebrow in a disbelieving way, almost perfecting her father's trademark look.

Grace and Kate had met 3 years ago when she was still with the Secret Service. There was a fundraiser in DC, the event being held at one of Grace's grandparent's properties. The two had crossed paths when a senator's son had began harassing her during the night, and Kate was there to see a pissed off Grace pour a jug of coke over the boy's head. His parents were not happy; Kate had to deal with an irate Senator and an equally irate Grace Gibbs. For the rest of that night, Grace had been banished to the study until the Senator had left, leaving Kate to 'baby-sit'. Ever since then the two of them had kept in touch, Kate filling in the void left by Claire. Both were equally surprised to discover that Kate was now working with her Dad.

"Grace?"

"Kate?"

"What are you doing here?"

They had bumped in to each other as Kate left the bullpen and Grace stepping off the elevator at NCIS HQ, Tony looking up curiously from the Super Mario game on his computer, and Gibbs pretending to ignore the little reunion.

"I'm working here now under a Special Agent Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"OMIGOD! You're working with Dad, you're _the _Kate?"

"Dad?" repeated Kate, missing the '_the_ Kate' comment.

"Uh, yeah Gibbs is my Dad!" Kate was doing a good goldfish impression.

Tony nosily asked, "You two know each other?" Kate started to laugh and Gibbs looked up.

"Uh, yeah well first impressions were great, we met over a $200 dry cleaning bill at a fundraiser in DC."

Dinner was eaten outside in the warmth of the summer afternoon. Gibbs was pushing the remainder of the salad around on his plate, and Grace trying to figure out how to put phase one of Operation: Get Kate and Gibbs together.

"You know Dad, if you don't like the salad I can go and add some of that foresty looking sprout stuff that _Kate _bought." Gibbs rolled his eyes and threw his napkin at her. The gruff exterior that everyone was so used to, disappeared when he was with his daughter. People would be shocked to find that he actually enjoyed the torture of chaperoning the teenage girls outing with a friend, picking out prom dresses and accessory…things. If anybody asked, he was defending his credit card.

"Speaking of Kate, is something wrong? She seemed… distracted" '_oh I'll bet she was distracted'_ thought Grace.

"Well she has a lot on her mind at the moment," continuing as Gibbs gave her one of his 'get on with it looks.' "Why don't you ask her dad? I don't exactly want to divulge any information that could incriminate me to the wrath of Kate. I've seen what she did to Tony… not pretty. Maybe you should just ask her, I'm sure she'd like, I mean appreciate that." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his daughter. Grace was aware of his feelings for Kate, there was very little that he could hide from her. "Hmm," Grace rolled her eyes. For such a gung-ho retired marine, the man was a complete wimp when it came to confronting his feelings about _anything_.

For the remainder of the night, Grace kept dropping a few hints about Kate and the wedding, and her little issue, knowing that her dad was pretending to ignore it all acting like the detached boss that he was, but was really taking it all in.

"Goodnight Daddy"

"Night Gracie," Gibbs replied distractedly.

Grace smiled to herself, ringing Abby on her way up to bed, "Phase one successful".

* * *

TBC...

ok guys, this is where you come in...please review! i even got rid of the login thing, so you can review as anonymous! i truly do value your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

ok, i thought i might entice you abit more... but this was mainly to see if the thingo uploaded properly! LOL, sorry this chpaters abit shorter

* * *

Chapter 3

"TONY! For the last, time STOP.ANSWERING.MY.PHONE… Alex? Um yeah, give me a second," throwing a glare that could melt ice caps in Antarctica at Tony, she left the lab and headed back to the bullpen. Tony looked at Abby and Grace who were seeing who could down the most Caff-Pow in one go.

"Who's Alex?" Interrogated Tony, doing the 'Gibbs' thing again.

"Alexand_ra_ is Kate's cousin" the girls replied in unison.

"_Really_!" Hmm this could be interesting thought Tony _'I wonder if said cousin is-'_

"Ahhaha, no Tony, said cousin is getting married in a less than a week," replied Grace, eyeing the now empty cup.

"Ugh, that much caffeine in one go cannot be good for you."

Unknowingly, Gibbs had once again snuck up on the troublesome threesome. "No it's not-" all three jumped with a resounding "_GIBBS!" "DAD!" _echoing off the lab walls, Gibbs smirked.

"DiNozzo, go with McGee to pick up our Petty Officer,"

Tony went to protest, but changed his mind when he saw the mean gleam in Gibbs eye, "On it Boss."

Gibbs turned to the others "Gracie, the director wants a word with you, and where's Kate?" Grace went to answer, but Abby cut her off sending her a knowing glance. "She's, uh, up in the bullpen; she was looking for you Boss-man", catching on, Grace added in with, "Something about not finding the right guy… YOU'RE WELCOME!"

She cried out at Gibbs left the lab without another word. "High 5! Phase two complete!"

* * *

you know the drill! lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry about the delay.. you know school...friends...but here is the next chapter! ENJOY! and please dont forget to review...disclaimer in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

'I'm going to kill them… then I'll resurrect them and kill them all over again' Kate had just gotten of the phone with her cousin. Her _date finders_ had lifted her cell, gotten Alex's number, called her and told her that Kate would be at the wedding _with _a date…a tall silver haired gentleman to be exact.

"This is not happening!" she groaned to herself. _'Could things get any worse?'_

"Something on your mind Kate?" Kate cringed, _'too late, it just did'_.

"Abby said you had something to talk to me about."

Kate snapped her head to see Gibbs twinkling blue eyes, Kate almost died right there, those eyes, they were so… enrapturing, _'I could get lost in those for the rest of my life.' _

"Kate?"

"Oh! Um yeah, no I just uh… my cousin rang me to tell me that my _friends_ had called to say that I was going to the wedding, and that they'd found me a date." She blurted out, carefully watching Gibbs' face for any kind of reaction; her heart skipped a beat when she saw the disappointment quickly flicker across his face before he masked it again.

"Oh," he covered.

Maybe Grace was right, maybe he does care more than he says, deciding to take a chance she went on, "But you see, the thing is, I don't really have a date," was it just her or did she see a flicker of hope flit across his eyes? "I was uh, wondering whether you'd uh… like to be my date." Gibbs looked at Kate with wide eyes _'did she just ask me out on a date?'_ Kate quickly stumbled on as she realized what she had just said "Uh… I mean, it wouldn't really be a date, just uh a friend helping out a friend, yeah. But you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I know it's not appropriate for me to be asking you, but I thought that it would be nice if-" Kate mentally slapped herself, _'God, could you be more of an idiot 'it would be nice?'_

"Why not take DiNozzo?"

Kate blinked, "What?"

"I'm sure he'd be willing-"

Kate scoffed, "Yeah I'm sure he would be, but he's not going anywhere near my family. I will never forgive myself if he manages to corrupt one of my cousins." Gibbs snorted, closing the files on his computer, signaling that she grab her service piece. "So I was thinking… that maybe you'd could come along, and well, help me out," Kate trailed off as Gibbs stared at her from his desk, the same look on his face that he had when she said she wanted to use him as the bride, while she observed during the "Good wives club" case. Kate gave him a hopeful smile, thinking to herself, '_Oh God what am I doing? I'm going to need therapy after this'_

"So uh, what do you say? All that you'd have to do is just be… nice. And um, yeah I'd really, really appreciate it if you could help me out, you know colleague helping colleague, friend helping friend." By this time Kate was wringing her hands biting her lip in apprehension, it was kind of cute thought Gibbs.

As Kate started rambling again, Gibbs cut her off "Kate! If you quit your rambling, and get to work I'll go, just quit with the rambling ok!"

His response not clicking, she quickly babbled, "No, no, you're right, I shouldn't have asked… what did you just say?" _'Did he just say yes?'_ Gibbs smirked as he left the bullpen and looked back to her corner where she stood biting her lip.

"I said yes, now let's go"

Kate's jaw dropped, he just said 'yes'! "Uh, you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"_YES."_

"Uh, ok, I'll um get the uh flight details to you then and um…stuff."

As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Gibbs asked, "Uh, how long is this gonna take?"

Kate blushed and averted her eyes, "About a week." Gibbs eyes widened in realization, '_A week with Kate…alone, with her family…God I'm doomed'._

From the balcony over looking the office space, Grace and Director Morrow stood discussing her newly acquired internship when they looked down towards NCIS' best two agents, Grace grinned as the director looked on shaking his head amusedly at his two agents, "Ah, it looks like I owe Dr. Mallard some money."

Grace gasped "Director Morrow, sir! I didn't know you had it in you to bet on the love lives of your subordinates!"

Tom Morrow just chuckled, leading her back towards his office, "Now Miss Grace, what are the dates for this wedding? It looks like I'm going to have to be filing some leave papers."

TBC

* * *

you know the drill guys!

the little purple button awaits!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! lol yes i'm sorry about the Huge-mongous wait on chapter updates...and i'm one of the annoying ones who is always like 'HOW COULD YOU LEAVE IT THERE? UPDATE SOON!' made me laugh out loud when i read something similar to that in the reviews... well we hit the big 30..so i decided to be nice and post another chap...STAT! lol and depending on what mood i am in...you may get another tomorrow...but till then...give me a couple days to get back to the computer and post another chap here... i have three more exams then FINITO! i have two shameless plugs for fics here...and unfortunately there are for mine...as a preview...with no preview...i will be posting another Kibbs fic here asap..its actually the very first one that i have written EVER.. was my first fanfic :tear: and its just gotten back to me with the seal of approval...thanks Kat and Theo! and secondly... if any y'all interested... i have just started my first ever HouseMD fic...its in my profile...two chapters only...with a third on the way...would improve my mood alot (hint hint) if you read it MWAH :blows kisses: and now...on with the show!

disclaimers in first chapter...

* * *

Chapter 5

The mood was light and merry at The Oxford, a 'bar and grill' in Georgetown, where the gang and Director Morrow, Grace's grandparents and friends were celebrating her internship and the gang was celebrating the breakthrough of the month long cold case. Kate was looking a little flushed at sitting so close to Gibbs, his arm resting along the back of the bench around her to accommodate for the tight squeeze, a result of Abby and McGee squishing into the small space forcing Kate to move closer to him.

"You know GiGi, I don't get you, you drive a nice car, have mega rich grandparents who've bought you a beach house, you've partied with politicians and other snobs, but you'd rather train to be an agent with NCIS? What's with that? If I were you, hell… I'd be in the Bahamas sipping drinks on some yacht with a bevy of babes," slurred Tony.

Grace swallowed the mouthful of ice-cream, cringing at the brain freeze, "First off Tony, stop calling me _GiGi_, and I drive a Mini, I can definitely think of a better car that I'd want to drive…wink wink, nudge nudge _Dad_. Secondly yes, my grandparents are well off, but no I do not have my own beach house, although I'd love one, and thirdly, well there's my point, why party with a bunch of stiffs - no offence Nana and Pops, when I can shoot a bad guy, poke around Ducky's dungeon of bodies and hack into stuff with Abby? Although the yacht in the Bahamas would be nice, 'cept I think my taste and preference in _babes_ are far more appealing than the little lady's that I've seen you drooling over."

"HERE, HERE!" The table roared with laughter at Tony's outraged face.Director Morrow got up and everybody quieted down, Tony muttering threats under his breath towards Grace, who just smirked innocently,

"I'd like to congratulate Grace on her internship and Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, Todd, and McGee along with Ducky, Palmer, and Abby for cracking open the Corrigan case and finally giving the Lieutenant's family some closure. Out of appreciation for your hard work, Agents as of tomorrow you are all on 10 days leave. So enjoy your time off, who knows when I'll next be so generous so have fun; Kate enjoy the wedding; Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Grace you all have three days before I want you back at work."

As chatter broke out, Gibbs went and spoke with his former in-laws, while Kate pulled Grace and Abby to her hissing, "_Enjoy the wedding?_ What the hell were you two thinking, first lifting my cell phone and calling Alex, but the D_irector?_"

"So Grace, how bout those drinks?"

"Uh yeah, right with you."

Kate yanked them both down before they could scamper away, "Oh no, no way, you are not getting away with it that easily, so start groveling."

"Aw come on Kate, it's not as if we asked Gibbs for you, we just nudged," reasoned Abby.

"Exactly, and besides we didn't give Alex a name, just a brief description, so really you asked dad yourself, without any of our help. We're real proud of you Katie! As for Uncle Tom, he already had a bet going with Ducky to see whether you'd ask or not, and we had _nothing_ to do with that."

Kate was mortified, how did Morrow know? "Are you telling me that the _whole _office knows about this?"

"No, no! The whole office doesn't know about _this,_ but the people who work closest to you all, all know that you and Dad harbor some feelings for each other. According to the grapevine, there was a lot of UST in the air the day you and dad met on Air Force One."

Kate jaw dropped as she stared at Grace's retreating back as she scampered of to the Juke box with her friends, turning only to find Gibbs watching her, "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine," embarrassed to find that her response came out somewhat breathily.

TBC...

* * *

Lillie! a new NCISfic fan! i'm honored that this is your first NCIS fic that you have read :tear: sniffle...i hope this was ok! lol 

i will try from now on to reply to some of the reviews thanks everyone, i really do appreciate it...makes my day.. it really does!

sending everyone chocolate..and icecream and um...HUGS: P

dont forget to hit the purple button on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! thanks for the reviews...here is the next chapter, sorry its a bit short. if i can i will post the next two chapters by friday or saturday.

and thank you to those who have added me to your fave author/story lists! i'm truly honored Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 6

Next morning 0703

Kate woke to a shrill ringing. Groaning, she rolled over blindly searching for the phone, "Speak."

"Caitlin that is no way to answer the phone, it is not very lady like to answer the phone with a grunt-"

Kate tried to smother herself with her pillow as her mother went on about proper behavior, and how a _'lady'_ should act.

"Caitlin, are you listening to me? _Caitlin!_"

"Huh! Oh, sorry mom, I was just, hang on, mom its 0708 in the morning! What is so important that you have to call me this early on Saturday, on my rare day off?" Kate yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to get comfortable again.

"Caitlin, I was just ringing to see if you were still coming to Alexandra's wedding celebrations? And will you be bringing someone? I need to make the arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes, sleeping arrangements, your brothers and their children will staying with your father and myself, so I need to know if you are bringing anyone so that I can organize the sleeping arrangements."

"Mom, don't worry about it, we'll probably just get a hotel room. The house is going to be crowded as it is with just Robbie and his brood, let alone Bryan's."

"Caitlin, I will not have you staying at hotel, when there is enough room here, wait you said 'we'."

Kate sighed, "Yes mother 'we', I will be bringing a friend with me-"

"Oh darling, that's wonderful! Who is this gentleman and why have you never mentioned him to me?" Kate's mom changed her tune as soon as Kate mentioned bringing a friend with her to the wedding, so she decided to have a bit of fun.

"Mother, I didn't say my friend was a gentleman, he can actually be a bit of a bastard-"

"Caitlin Rose you watch your tongue!" Kate just laughed.

"Hi honey! Elizabeth you can talk to Katie later. Sorry about that honey, how are you doing – Elizabeth go away!"

Kate laughed harder as she heard Jonathon Todd try to hold the phone out of her mom's reach, "I'm fine Daddy, how are you holding up?" Like Grace, Kate had a close relationship with her dad, they were able to joke around and speak to each other with ease.

"I'm good, sorry about your mom there; I can't wait until this wedding is over with, your mother and Aunt Anne are driving me insane! On a better note, my back swing has gotten a lot better since this whole wedding!" Kate grinned. Knowing that both her father and Uncle Peter will have been frequenting the golf club a lot more as the wedding drew closer.

"How is Uncle Peter, Dad? I'll bet that he's hiding in his study with last minute preparations and all."

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea! Now what's this about my little girl bringing a gentleman friend to this wondrous event?"

"Geeze Dad, don't sound excited for Alex or anything!"

"I am excited for her, but I can't wait for it to be over, Bryan and Robbie's weddings weren't this bad, now don't change the subject who's this gentleman that you are bringing with you?"

Kate smiled, she never could really get much past her father, "I've told you about him daddy, his name is Jethro Gibbs-"

Her dad cut her off, "Not _the_ Jethro that you talk incessantly about? The Special Agent that dared switch the body bag from under the FBI's nose?" Jonathon relayed laughingly. He had heard about that event when he was in DC on business.

"_Daddy!_ I do not talk about Gibbs incessantly!"

"No dear, he just happens to come up in all conversations by coincidence?"

"_Daaad!_" Kate groaned into her pillow while her dad teased her some more.

"How did you manage to ask him? I thought that he had some kind of rule?"

Kate had told her dad about Gibbs' rule 12 and he understood the frat rules that the Fed's thought so highly of. Kate relayed the story about Abby and Grace to him, and how Gibbs had finally agreed to 'help her out'. Jonathon Todd was laughing heartily by the time Kate was finished "Dad it's not funny! I was mortified! I still can't believe that he agreed to it. You should have seen his face when I told him it was a week long!" her father just laughed harder.

"So what are you doing about sleeping arrangements? I won't have you staying at a hotel when you can stay in your old room. And if you're worried that Agent Gibbs will be uncomfortable, he can have the spare room across from yours and I promise I'll be nice to the man, I won't take no for an answer Katie, and by the sounds of it, neither will your mother-listen sweetheart I have to go, call us when you make up your mind ok! Love you honey."

"Love you too dad! Bye." Kate smiled and sank back into her bed, her Dad always had a way to make her feel better, even if the situation was crazy, which it was. Her eyes slowly closed as she nodded off back to sleep trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

sorry but no replies to reviews this time..promise i will do that the next chapter, and i dont think that this is much of a cliffy..so hopefully some of you will still be alive for the next chapter!

dont forget to hit the purple peoples!


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS GUYS! for the reviews, for reading, for loving this fic, for adding me to faves...etc etc...! another chapter for you... i'm not working tomorrow night THANK GOD! i'll be formulating new ideas and churning out chapters for you!

disclaimer: i own all expcept for NCIS...wahh!

* * *

Chapter 7

1007

Kate's kitchen

Kate had been up for and hour and was finishing up with the dishes when the phone started ringing again.

"Hello? Gibbs, hi, I was just about to call you… yeah ok, would lunch be ok? Ok, see you then."

The nerves in Kate's stomach returned as she set the phone down on the counter. Gibbs had called about what was going on next week with the wedding. She was going to have to go over with the plane tickets (paid for by her parents) and to talk about what was on the agenda and… where they were going to be staying. It was going to be a long day.

1334

Gibbs residence

Gibbs was in the basement working on the boat when Kate pulled up in front of the house. Grace stuck her head in the basement door when to tell him that she was leaving for the beach when he called out to her.

"Yeah Dad?" Gibbs looked up from the boat wondering how she got there so fast.

"I was already in the doorway, I'm picking up Melinda and Kirsten now, and then we're headed for the beach to meet the others." Gibbs nodded and motioned for her to hand him the sanding block.

"You going to be home for dinner?"

"Well we were thinking of going to eat at that new place by the pier, but if you want me home I _guess_ I can come home earlier…" Gibbs smirked

"Just make sure you're home before it gets too late, I don't want you wandering around the pier at night." Grace rolled her eyes

"You know I think it's cute when you get all paternal on me dad, but I can take care of myself, and I will be with 6 other girls. But I promise I'll be home before midnight- okay fine I'll be back in time for dessert, say about 0130?"

"Midnight andno later" Grace gave a dramatic sigh, "Ohokay , I'll call if I'm going to be a bit late ok, love ya bye!"

"Drive safe!" Gibbs called after her as she blew him a kiss and bounded up the stairs with a wave.

Grabbing her keys and her bag, she almost walked into Kate as she was about to ring the doorbell.

"Whoa ease up turbo! Where are you in a hurry to?"

"Kate! Sorry! I didn't see you, I'm late picking up Mel and Kirst for the beach; what are you doing here?" she asked as she searched her tote for the car keys.

"Your dad called me over," Grace looked up from her bag having found the keys and gave Kate one of her '_really_' looks.

"Ha-ha Grace. He wants to know what's going on next week, and I gotta brief him."

"You have to _brief _him?Sheesh, you make it sound like a case.Anyways, I have to run, Dad's in the basement, go on through, I'll see you later!" Kate watched Grace carefully pull out of the driveway, thinking Gibbs must not have been the one who taught her how to drive... Thank God.

tbc...

* * *

Sorry that this one as short...it looked longer on word!

**99CDN: **you make me laugh! well i hope this wasn't cliffy for you! lol but i guess it is...because I KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN AND YOU-OU DONT!...nya nya! LOL i love that you love my fic!

**Mellie Erdmann: **just wait i introduce the family...even better...but i gotta write that part first...its all in me head!

**Orangeangel:** sigh i know how you feel. too bad this family is my fanfic family lol. Kate will get Abby and Grace back..not sure how but she will...if you've got any suggestions...i'm all ears!

**jtbwriter:** oohh she's gonna get a WHOLE lot more embarrassed!

**Lyrio:** thanks for not forgetting the purple! thats how you're gonna get chapters...so you'd better not forget the purple!

**Anne:** Thanking you!

**CCabello:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Emsta: **thanks for hitting the purple..you should hit it more frequently...its good fun! lol BTW are you on one of the Yahoo groups for Gibbskate? your name is soo familiar!

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING!

...and here we have exhibition B...the purple button... press it...i promise it wont bite! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys! sorry about the delay...hides behind laptop to fend of any vegetables being thrown my way...heres the next chapter!

see earlier chapters for disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kate entered the house and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter as she headed down the stairs to the basement.

"Gibbs?" The man in question looked up and smiled.

"Gracie let you in before she left?" Kate smiled and sat on the lower steps not knowing whether she should move further into his domain or not. She rested her chin on her hand that was leaning on the guard.

"Yeah, you weren't the one who taught her how to drive were you." Gibbs scowled.

"No, her grandparents thought that it would be wiser if she had a proper instructor. Don't let that fool you though; she's almost worse than me with shortcuts."

Kate grimaced at the memory of Gibbs' shortcuts in order to avoid the rush hour. One road raged Gibbs was enough. Gibbs looked at her reaction and asked, "I'm really that bad?"

"Course not, and Tony isn't a skirt chaser." Gibbs smirked at her response and gave the plank a final run over with the sander.

"Just let me tighten this and we'll go back upstairs." Kate just nodded, admiring Gibbs' physique as he worked his boat. Kate could feel herself melting at the sight of Gibbs' muscles flexing as he moved in his cargo pants and worn NIS t-shirt, wishing that it was her that those work roughened fingers were caressing rather than the boat. She shook the feeling of longing away.

"Gibbs, how exactly are you going to get the boat out of the basement?"

Gibbs put down thescrew driverand worked on removing his tool belt.

"I thought about raising the house, but Gracie almost threw a fit, so I'm thinking of knocking out the wall next to the garage."

Kate smirked at his nonchalance solution. Gibbs walked over, held out his hand to help her up from the stairs, and then followed her upstairs, both feeling the spark when they touched.

"Have you eaten lunch yet? I was going to order some Chinese."

Kate shook her head, "That'd be great, I only had a muesli bar on the way over I'm starved."

Gibbs nodded and grabbed the phone, rattling off some orders, remembering Kate's favorites - Mongolian Lamb, sweet and sour chicken and some egg rolls. Kate was shocked and her face must have shown it, because as Gibbs handed her a mug of coffee, he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kate blinked

"You had this shocked look on your face."

Kate blushed, "It's nothing, I just… you're so different outside of the office."

"Why, because I ordered us Chinese for lunch?"

"No, well, yeah… you ordered my favorite. I didn't even know that you knew what I liked. And you're being – nice. It's just very different."

Gibbs took a gulp of his coffee and answered, "Kate, I've been an NCIS agent for 19 years, it's my job to notice little things like favorite foods. As for being nice, I can't be a bastard all the time now can I?"

Kate gave a small laugh, "I guess not."

They made small talk and watched a football game on the T.V while they waited for the food. Kate began to notice small things once they began to eat. She was surprised that it didn't bother her when Gibbs drank the rest of her water, or that he wasn't annoyed when she stole a bit of his pork from under his nose. She also noticed that the entire time that they had been eating, she was leaned up against him, and he didn't even seemed bothered about it. Kate quickly moved away, in the guise of getting another bottle of water, one for both of them this time. She cleared her throat,

"So Gibbs, you really don't mind coming to the wedding with me?"

"No, but I will if you keep asking me and if you don't give me back my soup." Kate quickly handed over the items and sat back down, a little farther away from him.

"Exactly how long are we going to be there, and what do you want me to do?" Kate leant back to reach for her purse that was on the table behind them, giving Gibbs a nice view of her tanned stomach, handing him the plane ticket and the itinerary.

"We have to leave for California Monday night. We will be in LA on the morning of the 28th, and Dad's organized for a company plane to fly us to Laguna Beach; we'll get there around 0900 ish. We'll be staying at my parent's place as well as my brothers and their brood. The wedding rehearsal is on the 31st, and the wedding on the 1st. I know that there will be a sort of BBQ get together, but I'm not sure what day, I'm also thinking of staying an extra couple of days since we have 10 days off, but you don't have to if you don't want to... All you'll have to do for the entire time is be my date." Gibbs looked at her when she said _date. _

"God, how sad do I sound. I'm asking my boss to come to my cousin's wedding, and pretend to be my date so that I don't get harassed by my mom and Aunt Anne."

The nerves that had been plaguing Kate all day finally got to her and the tears broke free. Gibbs was shocked, unsure of what to do. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her, but the Agent part in him was screaming 'NO'. He couldn't bear to see her cry, so he pulled her into his arms and rocked her until her tears subsided, murmuring words of comfort as he stroked her back. Kate finally lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes,

"I… I'm sorry Gibbs, I should just go, don't worry about this I'll just-" Gibbs put a finger to her lips and wiped away her tears.

"Katie, don't be sorry. I really don't mind helping you out, in fact I want to." With that Kate started to cry again. Gibbs just held her in his arms again and kissed her forehead,

"Shh… it's ok baby, don't cry babe."

Kate felt Gibbs tense as he realized the endearment that he had let slip. Kate lifted her head again to look in his eyes. He actually looked scared.

"Kate, I'm sorry, that was out of line-" This time it was Kate who put a finger to his lips. Their eyes locked, both seeing the same look of longing. She slowly leant forwards, Gibbs meeting her half way and their lips brushed. Pulling back, Gibbs let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding.

"Kate-"

"Gibbs, don't even. Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say that to me? To kiss you?"

"Kate, we- you've wanted to kiss me?" Gibbs suddenly asked, as if that was so hard to believe. Kate slowly grinned.

"Yes, ever since you pulled me into the head on Air Force One and definitely since the emergency blow on that submarine."

Gibbs still looked stunned.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Kate asked quietly.

Gibbs just kept staring at her as if she was insane.

"Wow, it looks like I've finally found a way to get you speechless, although I doubt Tony would like this techn-"

Gibbs pulled Kate back towards her and crushed his lips to hers. All thoughts of rationality flying out the window as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair, gasping as his hand crept under her shirt, to caress the skin on her back. Gibbs ran his tongue along the bottom of her lips seeking permission; Kate willingly opened her mouth, and allowed their tongues duel in an age old dance. There was a groan, but they didn't know who it came from, Gibbs tore his mouth away from hers to press kisses along her jaw, down her neck, Kate choosing to nibble on his ear. Their lips met again as Kate fell back on the couch pulling Gibbs down with her, her hands moving to remove his t-shirt, fingers caressing his toned stomach. Gibbs running his hand slowly up and down her denim clad legs.

"Mmm (kiss) as much as (kiss) I'd like to take this elsewhere (kiss) I think (kiss) it'd be best if we (kiss) stopped-" Kate pulled her lips from Gibbs' with a look of confusion. Gibbs just smiled and brushed the hair away from her face

"Don't get me wrong Katie, there's nothing I'd like to do nothing more than taking you to my room and slowly ravish you, but I don't think that now is the right time, and I'm getting kind of hungry."

Kate looked at her watch "Omygod, its 1800 already!"

"Yeah I know, you wanna stay for dinner, I was just going to grill some more steaks."

"Are you sure, I don't want to over stay my welcome." Gibbs rolled his eyes and kissed her again.

"Kate, we just spent the last 10 minutes necking on my couch, I think you can stay for dinner."

tbc...

* * *

wooo...LOL hope you liked that! decided to put you out of your misery! LOL

jtbwriter: grilled yes...looking forward to writing grilled! LOL team Abby and Grace...never leave the two of them in the same room alone for too long...oh wait..too late...

Emsta: hope you're still enjoying the ride...i could have dragged this chapter...and purposely would have...but i decided to be nice for a change!

orangeangel:i 'll get back to you on thepay back thing. not sure whati'm gonna do there yet. But ohboy...i'm not sure if you'd want Kate's family...well at least her brothers! oopsie...whatthat a clue? hmm... :)

Agent Mac: Thank you! i started reading your fic, but got distracted..will get back to it asap!well after i get some sleep!

Lyrio: Waves! heya! were youreading myHouse fic too? Thanks for replying! yay!as for Medical Emergency...ahh get the doctor! LOLi hope that you're still alive after memaking you all wait! LOL glad you're enjoying this!

Mellie Erdmann: Ooohh Gibbs has no idea what he's in for!LOL

99CDN: okay missy...i've updated...now its your turn...THATS RIGHT! LOL hey if you're a House fan...head over to my other fic...i'm desperate for reviews...they're not being as complient as you guys! LOL

prymtns: hmm. Gracie as chaperone..hadn't thought of that! but Kate and Gibbs wont be taking her...although you have sparked an idea for me though! thanks! and i'm glad you've joined the ride!

lillie: hows the edge of the seat! i'm betting your still there! LOL glad you're getting a kick out of this, i definately am writing it!

Snake666: thanks for joining the ride! LOL i'm glad you're liking the idea!

and thankyou to ALL the readers out there for reading!

:big jump...PURPLE:

please leave me a review! i love them...in case you haven't noticed!


	9. Chapter 9

hi all! thanks for the reviews! keep it up because you are making one gal (me) very very happy and more confident in my writing!

here is the next part...and as a treat...but mainly because this is a tres short chapter...i've done a two for one! so you'd better review...coz there are two chapters here!

* * *

Chapter 9

It was another scene of domesticity as Kate watched Gibbs knock back a beer, flipping the steaks. Gibbs looked up and saw her watching him "What?"

"I just never thought I'd be here watching you make us dinner."

Gibbs replied, "I never thought I'd have you here with me" Kate's eyes softened.

Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence, before moving back inside the house before it got too cold outside. They were sitting on the couch again, only this time Kate was curled into Gibbs' side, telling him about her family.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm"

"Did you really mean what you said before? About you thinking that you'd never have me here with you?"

Gibbs was silent for a moment. It was strange, he suddenly felt as though he could tell her anything. Something he had never been able to do without prodding from his exes.

"Yeah, I did mean that." He turned her round so that he could look into her eyes"Katie, I really do care about you, a lot more than I've cared about my exes."

Kate was confused, trying to work out the translation from 'Gibbs Speak'.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think that I might be falling in love you, no, I _know_ I'm falling in love with you." His eyes searched her face for some kind of reaction.

Her eyes were welling up again, "Gibbs I- I don't know what to say."

"How bout telling me I haven't made a complete fool of myself?"

Kate gave a watery smile and moved her hand to his cheek, "You haven't. I know that_ I'm_ falling for you. I have been for a long time."

Gibbs grinned again, "Yeah, well." Gibbs waggled his eyebrows at her.

Kate laughed, "You know you're kind of killing the mood with that ego of yours Gibbs."

He just drew her in for a long, slow, passionate kiss "How's that for ego?"

Chapter 10

0147 Gibbs Residence

Grace quietly unlocked the door, and took off her shoes, tiptoeing into the house. She didn't miss Kate's car still parked in the drive, but knew that Kate's being there still wouldn't stop her from being in trouble. The only light that was on was the one in the living room. Kate must have fallen asleep, meaning that Gibbs was either with the boat or already in bed. She tiptoed past Kate on the couch, smiling as she saw the afghan pulled up to her chin. Seeing that the basement light was off, she sighed in relief. That meant that he was already asleep.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you young lady," Grace jumped a mile, almost dropping the bottle of water that she had grabbed from the counter top. _Busted,_ cringing she turned around slowly to face her father.

"Hi Dad," she whispered sheepishly.

"You're late."

"I know. I tried to call; honestly, both times I got your voicemail. I left a message _twice._"

"Gracie, you're over and hour late," Grace's features fell. She knew what was coming, the 'I'm disappointed with you' talk.

"But seeing as you did call me- twice, I'm letting you off." Grace blinked. '_He's letting me off!'_

"On two conditions," _'ah. and there's the strings'_

"You are not going out at night until I get back from California. And you're to stay with your Grandparents until I get back."

"Stay with Nana and Pops until you get back! But Dad-"

"Uh uh, no buts, you weren't just a little late Gracie; you were almost two hours late! You were supposed to be home bymignight, 0030at the latest. Why did you feel you had to stay out an extra 2 hours?"

"I didn't- okay the truth, we just lost track of time. We had dinner, and there was this little festival on the beach. We stayed for a bit, and then I realized how late it was so I rang in but I kept getting your voicemail. I thought that you would have gotten my messages, so we stayed a little longer."

"Gracie, don't you think that I would have called you if I had gotten your messages to okay it?"

"I guess I didn't think about that, we just having so much fun, before you say fun doesn't equal safe, there was a bunch of cadets and MP's there as well as a cops-" Grace stopped, eyes widening as she realized her mistake.

"A bunch of _cadets_?"

"And Cops," she mumbled.

"Grace Sara Gibbs, do not tell me that you were hanging with said bunch of cadets at this time of the night." Gibbs was furious. How could she be so irresponsible? He'd spoken to her about this, she knew how he felt about her out late at night, especially with cadets.

Grace knew she was in trouble now. She wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this one either. "Only for a little bit, Dad, I swear. We left because they were starting to get-"

"Get what? Drunk? Touchy? Get what, Grace?"

By this time, Grace was a little scared. She'd never been in this much trouble before, She knew her dad was a little funny about her being out at night since the case about some marine and navy cadets attacking some teenagers a few months ago.

"Daddy they just started to get rowdy, that's when we left I swear. Dad, I'm sorry I should have come home before that." She started to get a little teary, hating that her dad was so mad and disappointed with her.

Gibbs drew her into a hug as she started to cry. Gibbs hated that he made her cry, but he had been worried about her, then a thought occurred to him "Gracie, why didn't you answer your cell?"

Grace wiped her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking at it, she saw that it was switched off, "Battery must have died. I swear, Daddy, I didn't know."

Gibbs just hugged her again and kissed her forehead, "Just come home on time next time." Grace nodded in his arms. She said something but it came out all muffled.

"What was that?"

Grace pulled back and repeated quietly, "Do I still have to stay with Nana and Pops?"

Gibbs chuckled "Yes, or would you prefer to stay with your mother?"

"No, no, Nana and Pops is just fine… how about Abby?"

"We'll see, now go to bed, it's late."

"Night Daddy."

"Night honey."

tbc...

* * *

phew...Papa bear comes out of the cave again! lol

**agent-mac: hmmm whats going to happen... not sure yet...longing glances..interupted kisses, embarrassing situations...the works me thinks!**

**dg101: i dont think that you did mention it, but thanks! did i mention that i love that you love this!**

**prymtns: devious mind running amuk? me? no...! just wait till we get to California!**

**k8tyds: aww thanks for the love...it has been recieved! sending hugs back to you! hope this update was biggish for you! decided not to be cruel and just post that tiny chapter lol**

**Lyrio: patience is a virtue...i really should pratice what i preach! LOL glad you survived the wait! i cant wait till they 'Meet the Todds' either! lol**

**Emsta: aww a happy reviewer! yay! the next chapter...which i'm holding hostage...well it made me laugh out loud writing it!**

**jtbwriter: i am very happy i have met your approval! lol we'll get to California...give it a few more chapters...some time for Abby and Grace to harrass our favourite couple a little before they leave...may bring Tony and Mcgee into it later on...te he!**

**Christieanne-Anna: wow. thats a long name! lol thanks for reviewing! i'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!**

**charmed-angel4: thankyou! i think that my ego is growing LOL**

**orangeangel: hmmm we'll see if you change your mind once the brothers get involved! **

**ccabello: thankyou! keep reviewing! btw...do you have like an autoreply in your reply? lol i know you as the very good, write more soon reviewer now! LOL thanks again and keep on enjoying this! you rock!**

**99CDN: yaay you read it! lOL and yes missy since i've updated...its your turn now!**

**NavyJax: i love your name! THANKYOU! **

**Hemi girl racing: i get the feeling that you will be the one who will email me to get me to update more often lol! thanks for reviewing and i hope you keep loving this!**

**Kibbsforever: LOL i know! i thought the last line was perfect! keep on reading! ps. your name also rox! Kibbsforever...right-on!**

**Mellie Erdmann: another faithful reviewer! thankyou! **

**emma: another person who loves their exclamation marks! yay! i hate how it wont let me do more than one!**

**lillie: i'm very glad you're surviving this ride! if this chapter didn't make you go eep... then the next few will..we'll get there! lol and you're reading The Enigma too! yay! thats the fic thats gonna have you're mom worried if you keep falling out your chair or screaming LOL!**

**thanks to everyone for reviewing and for reading! keep it up, and i'll keep writing!**

**now...who remembers the drill?**

**person in the back?**

**"HIT THE PURPLE!" spot on, give the kid a gold star!**


	10. Chapter 10

HEYA! sorry about the delay,no i havent forgotten you ! here are two more chapters for you, because they are fairly short. have fun reading! and i'll try and get back to your replies through the new system..and can i say...91 reviews...i am sooo proud of you all!

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Chapter 11

Gibbs rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. He had scared her, he didn't mean to, but he was truly scared. For a week after that case he'd have nightmares about his little girl being attacked while she was out with friends, and having to identify her body at the morgue. He switched off the kitchen light and moved back into the living room, where Kate was sitting up on the couch, hair a little mussed up.

"Did we wake you?" he sat down next to her as she snuggled back into his side.

"Yeah I woke up a little after you went into the kitchen."

"Sorry." Silence.

"You know I though that you handled that pretty well."

Gibbs looked at her questioningly, "Katie, I made her cry. I've never made her cry before."

"Gibbs, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. She could have fought you or lied, and went to bed mad at you, but she didn't. You sorted it out. Not a lot of fathers would have been able to do that."

"I guess."

"She's never been in that much trouble before has she?"

"Nope." Kate smiled

"You know, I kind of find that strange. She's always seemed to have a touch of rebelliousness about her. A certain disregard for rules, like someone I know." Gibbs chuckled and leaned his head against hers.

"No, she's only ever had a disregard for Claire's rules. Other than that, she's a regular teenager."

Kate laughed and then gave a great big yawn, "Gosh, I should probably go, it's really late."

"Stay?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay tonight." Kate looked up at him, "It's late, and you're tired, I don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel."

"I'll be fi yawn ne, Gibbs."

"Kate, you can barely keep your eyes open. Come on, move it Agent Todd," Gibbs pulled her to her feet and led her upstairs towards his room.

"Gibbs, where are you taking me?"

"Bed."

"But Grace-" Kate protested already half asleep in his arms.

"Grace won't be up until late tomorrow, and you're sleeping here, I'm going to take the couch." He tucked Kate in, kissing her softly on the lips, before turning to leave, as she murmured in her sleep.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sunday morning, 0912

Gibbs' living room

Gibbs woke up groggily, stretching to work out the kinks in his back from sleeping on the couch. He was suddenly aware of the warm body that was wrapped into his chest. Looking down, he saw a beautiful brunette woman fast asleep in his arms. Smiling, he settled back down and wrapped his arms around her. What a long way they had come, and in such a short time. One minute they were dancing around each other, and the next minute they were all over each other. He wouldn't have it any other way. He looked down to find that Kate was awake.

"I thought I left you upstairs asleep?"

"I got cold". He leaned down and kissed her good morning. "Mmm, I could get used to this." Gibbs kissed her on the nose and moved to get up.

"Catch a few more winks if you want, unless you want to take a shower, there are fresh towels in cupboard outside the bathroom. I'm going to start the coffee." They kissed once more before Kate headed for the shower.

Half an hour later, Kate walked into the kitchen still drying her hair, to find a fresh mug of coffee and some pancakes set on the counter for her, Gibbs still flipping more.

"I hope you don't mind, I used your toothbrush."

"Nah, that's fine." Kate sat down to her breakfast.

"I could really get used to this. Who would have thought, a domestic Gibbs." Gibbs growled and flung a strawberry at her. Kate retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him, and threw it back. This started a little war, as little bits of fruit was thrown around the kitchen, chasing each other around the island, until Kate cornered Gibbs, and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

LOL how evil is that... LOL

a bit of lovin...and then an OH MY GOD! lol

well you all know the drill...i hope that satisfied your taste buds for a little while!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey hey! or should i say OH MY GOD! LOL ok to put you out of your misery, here is the next part...and for those who are getting ready for finals or whatever...GOOD LUCK!

* * *

Kate and Gibbs leapt apart at the sound of Grace's shout. 

"Uh Morning-"

Grace just stood there, in her pjs, phone in hand, jaw dropped. "OH.MY.GOD!"

"_What? Grace what! What's going on! GRACE!" _Gibbs, Kate and Grace could hear Abby on the other end of the phone demanding to know what Grace was screeching about.

"I just caught my Dad and Kate making out in the kitchen."

"_WHAT! Your dad and Kate? WAIT, she stayed over? WAIT! They kissed?"_

"Uh yeah let me call you back, I'm getting daggers here-" Gibbs took the phone off his daughter and spoke.

"Abby, this does not leave the conversation; say anything and you're off Caff-Pow's for a month."

"Yes sir, Boss, sir!"

Grace grabbed a mug of coffee and held on to it as a lifeline of reality, "Am I dreaming or is this really happening?" Kate looked a bit sheepish.

"Uh no, you're awake." Grace narrowed her eyes at Kate.

"You're really here… making out with my dad."

"_Gracie_." Gibbs said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, but walking in on my dad and his prospective girlfriend playing a bit of tongue hockey on a Sunday morning, after getting grounded was never on my agenda. It's just a shock to my system. But hey, I'm happy for you! Really!" Grace grinned mischievously, "I guess that means that you guys are going to have no trouble convincing the Todds that you're a couple!"

Kate groaned as Gibbs put his arm around her, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope… _but_ convince dad to let me stay with Abby while you're away and not my grandparents and we'll see."

Kate turned to Gibbs and pouted while Grace bit back a laugh.

"Gracie, I said we'll discuss it later, you're not using this as leverage."

"M'whatever, I'm hungry let's eat." They finished up with breakfast and cleared away the plates, while Grace ran off to catch the rest of the MTV special.

"So what happened last night?" Kate asked as she joined Grace on the floor, leaning up against the sofa. Gibbs had gone upstairs to take a shower, leaving Kate and Grace alone to interrogate each other on the events of the previous night.

Grace grimaced, "You heard?"

"Yeah… Never been in that much trouble with him before, have you?"

Grace chucked, "Hard to believe isn't it. I was telling dad the truth last night. Well most of it. I left out the part about them getting a little more than 'merry' and following us for a bit, before Melinda threatened to break their balls. You won't tell him will you? I don't want him to freak out anymore than he did last night."

Kate nodded, "That's between you and your dad, they didn't get rough though did they?"

"No! They just got very vocal about stuff. Anyways, what happened _here_ last night? Last I remember, you were horrified at the thought of asking Dad, what made you change your mind? And how the hell did all this go from avoiding each other to making out on a Sunday morning! OMIGOD! You didn't… you know…" Grace made a little action with her hands to 'you know'. Kate blushed furiously. "Eew! You didn't! Eeew!"

"NO! No, no, we didn't do-_that-_ but um, I think that if you weren't coming home last night, we might have – here…"

Grace jumped up from the floor, eyes widening, "You almost - on the couch! Kate! I sit here; I even sleep on that thing! Tell me you didn't do anything! God I'm gonna have to get it sterilized!"

Kate laughed, "No! Nothing like that… it was just… one moment we were talking and then I cried-"

"Dad made you cry?"

"No, just nerves started to get to me. Anyways, we talked and then I kissed him."

"Wow, go Kate! Never thought you'd be the one to make the first move!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yeah so go on."

"We just talked more… and then Gibbs kissed me… and well … leave the rest up to imagination."

"Uh, how about NO Kate! I'm going to have nightmares just from the knowledge that my dad made out with you…more than once," Grace shuddered, blocking herself from the pillow Kate threw at her.

"Grace, just how do you think that you came to be? I'm pretty sure you weren't delivered by the Stork or came from a cabbage patch!"

"Kaaate! Not Cool!" They started giggling as Grace buried her face in her hands, "Despite my reaction this morning, and the 'eew' factor of – stuff. I really am happy for you both."

"Thanks kiddo," Kate thanked as she gave her a half hug.

"And as long as I'm a bridesmaid at the wedding," Kate scoffed and whacked her in the arm.

"Don't get so far ahead of yourself."

"And as long as there is no funny business going on in front of me, and that none of it happens on anything that I sometimes occupy like the dinner table, or the island, or this couch!"

"What about the couch?" The girls burst into laughter as they turned to see Gibbs come down the stairs.

"What?" and the just burst out in laughter again.

* * *

You know...for the longest time i have been calling the review button the 'purple' button...and its actually a more blue-ish colour..LOL 

so peoples! you know the drill ...Dont forget to hit the BLUE review button on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

hey all! thanks for the wonderful replies! i keep forgetting to hit the reply to the review thingo though...LOL will try to remember next time round ..thats right GET REVIEWING PEOPLE! this chapter might be it for a little while, my writers block is in full block for this fic at the moment...all the juices are flowing to my other fic...grrr...i mean its great...but its the Kate and Abby scene that is suffering..I'll try to get it up asap... but if not, Have a GREAT Christmas and New years holiday everybody!

this chapter is a little Gibbs and Grace scene...again...will get working on Kate and Abby...PROMISE!

* * *

Kate left to pack the rest of her things a little before noon so that Gibbs and Grace could have some 'father/daughter time' as she had put it.

The two Gibbs' were in the basement working on the boat, okay, the older Gibbs was, the younger was seated on a stool quietly playing with her 'battalion' of nails and screw drivers, waiting for her dad to start on the little lecture that he had not been able to get to last night. "Pass me that rag?" getting off the stool she walked over handed to him and leaned up against the skeleton of the boat.

"Dad, I really am sorry that I worried you last night."

"Gracie, I know. But that still doesn't excuse you. I laid down the law, and you broke it, now you have to face the consequences." '_Sheesh,' _Grace thought, '_he makes it sound like I've committed a crime or something'_, remaining silent, she nodded. "When do you start your internship?"

"Wednesday."

"And you're working the lab with Abby?"

"For now."

"Okay, here's the deal. No parties, no going out at night, and no boys until I get back and for another week after that." Grace began to protest when Gibbs cut her off, "Two hours late, two weeks."

"What if I'm with Abs?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Dad, I'm sorry I scared you," she sighed.

"You didn't scare me."

"Uh-huh Marines don't get scared righ-t"

"Exactly, they just get that feeling in their gut."

"Dad, they're called butterflies, people get them when they're nervous or scared."

"Marines don't get butterflies."

"No, they just go through insane amounts of coffee… so Dad why is your gut giving you a funny feeling?" Grace waggled her eyebrows at him cheekily.

"Thinking about how much it would cost me to bribe your old school into letting you board there again."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Too much Dad, Nan and Pops would go broke!" Gibbs laughed.

He remembered getting a phone call from Headmaster Thompson, who had by then had enough of Grace's 'my father could eat you for breakfast' attitude, and bluntly stating

'_Your daughter has just orchestrated a protest in the school cafeteria…she and her friends had some how managed to blow up the kitchen. The entire school is on strike against the cafeteria. You have two days to gather her belongings from her dorm room. We are revoking her boarding privileges _(big loss there!), _and Grace will be facing a weeks worth of detention.'_

All this because the senior students did not agree with the 'overpricing' of lunch foods considering the poor quality, that and they didn't like the Nazi like lunch lady. Apparently, the planning of 'Operation: Kill the kitchen' had taken place while all six girls were staying the week on campus. Two weeks later, the lunch lady had been replaced, with a more fitting menu as well as cost.

'_In my defence, all we did was time all the burners to shut down for a while _(thanks McGee and Abby)_, and set off a couple of sparklers…and have a food fight. It's not like we blew up the place!'_ she'd said as he helped her carry her boxes to the car, while she waved at people with her free hand.

"Dad… Dad! Hellooo?" Gibbs blinked as Grace snapped his fingers in his face.

"Geeze dad, Kate's only been gone for a couple of hours, you'd think that you could deal with not daydreaming about her for a couple more hours!"

tbc...PROMISE!

* * *

and due to popular demand...THE PURPLE BUTTON IS BACK! THATS RIGHT PEOPLE! please please please PLEASE leave me a review...it may make me think and type fast and more regularly! 


	13. Chapter 13

Heya everybody! i hope that you all had a GREAT x-mas and New year! here is the LOOOONG awaited Abby and Kate conversation. Next part will be the send off of team Gibbs and Kate...and a bit more. so please leave a review..they help me to type...and maybe even some suggestions as to what you'd like to see, and i'll try to find a way to incorporate them in the story!

Hope you enjoy the chapter...and i hope i'm over writers block!

* * *

Chapter 15

Kate pulled into her driveway, still smiling at the events that had taken place over the last 24 hours. Maybe things would work out after all.

Kate jumped as her car door opened and she was dragged out by a lacy black gloved hand.

"ABBY! Are you crazy! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Hello to you too! Come ON! I want details!" and practically dragged Kate to the front door.

"OKAY OKAY! Let me at least find my keys!"

Once Kate finally got the door open, Abby crashed though and pounced.

"Ok, I've ordered a vegetarian Pizza… now talk, you and Gibbs, in his house… WHAT HAPPENED!"

Abby got herself comfortable on the bean bag, and looked at Kate expectantly, waiting for her to spill her guts.

"Nothing happened Abby, we talked, we ate, we talked, kissed and then slept. Grace was just exaggerating this mornings events."

"So you weren't making out in the kitchen."

Kate blushed.

"You WERE! Kate come on! I tell you everything-"

"And you know some thing's I really don't need to know Abby!"

Abby narrowed her eyes at Kate, making her feel a little guilty. Abby was like her sister, her best friend, and confidante. She sighed. Abby grinned inwardly, guilt trips were fun!

"What do you want to know? There isn't really much that you don't already know."

"Details Kate! I didn't even get the Cliff-notes version of things," Abby whined exasperatedly, "I want the blow by blow, and the he said she said. And if you don't I'll go and ask Grace."

Kate laughed, of course she would, and no doubt once Abby left her house, she'd be on the phone to Grace filling her in on the details that _she_ hadn't gotten out of Kate.

"Grace doesn't know anymore than you do. So I think that I might hold out a little longer." She said smiling evilly.

"Kaaaaaaate! You're being as annoying as TONY."

"Oh Ouch. Ok fine. I honestly don't know what to tell you."

Abby grinned, "You're in luuurrve! Hahaha, I can tell by that look on your face. I want to know everything. From the start to the end. Give me the intimate details- just not so – intimate."

Kate sighed. She honestly had no idea where to start, so she decided to start at her arrival at the Gibbs residence.

She was just about to begin when the doorbell rang indicating that 'Dougie' the pizza guy had arrived with their meal. Abby groaned and got up from her comfortable spot to answer the door, while Kate just chuckled.

"That guy has the worst timing" Abby grumbled.

Finally, after shooing 'Dougie' away, they settled down again, with pizza and beer, Kate picking at the toppings, thinking of the point where her relationship was about to change.

"Ok, you want the WHOLE story, from beginning to the end."

Abby gave an eager nod of clarification.

"Right. Ok, Gibbs called me after breakfast, and asked me to come over so I could go over details about the trip with him around lunch time-"

"Yeah, I'll bet you really went over details." Abby interrupted cheekily

"Hey do you want to know what happened or not?" Kate quipped

Abby held up her hands as if to say 'Please do!'

"Mm, where was I? Oh right, so I went over to his place with the itinerary, and the tickets, running into Grace who was on her way out –"

"Oh yeah, I heard that she got yelled at when she came home"

"She kind of did. It was so different, seeing Gibbs interact with her. He was like a completely different man. I mean we've all seen him with suspects and victims children, but this was different, he's like a totally different man around Grace."

Abby nodded in understanding "I know what you mean. I remember when I just started working here, and Gibbs was fighting for custody of Grace, I'd never seen him so determined. It was heartbreaking watching Gibbs say goodbye to her. He was the biggest grump for months after that. I wish you could have seen him when Grace showed back up on his doorstep. He wore this huge grin on his face or months."

Abby and Kate went quiet for a few minutes.

"Oh no, that's not cool. You changed the subject." Abby narrowed her eyes at Kate, as she innocently picked at the cheese on her pizza.

"But it worked didn't it! So Grace was on her way out. And I went to the basement-"

"Woah, you went into the basement? I've NEVER been in the basement."

"ABBBY! Let me finish! So I was in the basement, and he was working on the boat." Remembering the way that Gibbs body moved as he worked on the boat brought a flush to her cheeks, quickly, she coughed and hurried on.

"Anyway, he ordered us some lunch and we went upstairs so that I could tell him about what was going on. We talked for a while, I stole his food, he stole my food. He asked about my family, I told him, oh, and I cried"

"WAIT you cried? Why! He made you cry, and you're still going to California with him?"

"NO! he didn't make me cry. I was just- you know me, nerves, stress. Everything kind of just bottled up and I cried."

"So what did he do?" Abby was on the edge of the bean bag, her eyes wide, the pizza in her hand forgotten.

"He hugged me. And just held me until I stopped crying."

"Gibbs. Our Gibbs. Mr. Shows no emotion other than extremely pissed Gibbs?"

Kate laughed and nodded. "Yeah, he was really…I cant believe I;m saying this, but he was really sweet. He was so _different,_ caring. So unlike the Gibbs we see at work all the time. Things were said – _private_ things, and then we kissed…"Kate trailed off, and looked at Abby who had this dreamy look on her face. She burst out laughing, who knew the funky gothic lab tech was a romantic.

"Annnd!" Abby whined

"And nothing! That's it! Nothing happened. Nothing. I fell asleep, and you know what happened with Grace, and ou heard what happened this morning. There is nothing else to tell."

Kate purposely left out the part about her telling Gibbs that she loved him, and Gibbs doing the same. She wanted to keep that to herself, that and she had already put a huge dent in Gibbs' tough guy image.

Abby looked at her disbelievingly, she knew there was more to the story, but decided not to push her luck. Besides, she had a duty to fulfill. As a participant in 'Operation get Kate and Gibbs together' her new mission was to help Kate pack.

"Abby where are you going?" Kate yelled as she bolted into Kate's bedroom.

tbc...

* * *

personally i don't think that this was the best chapter...but i still had fun writing it!

and due to popular demand...PLEASE HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON ON YOUR WAY OUT!

Prinnie...

ps...Brit..you'r updating your two fics helped me get off my butt and finish this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all again! SORRY about the delay in posting I TRULY AM SORRY! i had to figure out what i was going to do, and today i was on a roll! i would write more, but i am going out tonight, so shall finish the shopping trip later...i PROMISE they WILL get to California. Most likely the next chapter..who knows!

thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! please keep on reviewing, they make me smile, and keep me writing!

Dedicated to Theo...because she has been waiting the longest for this update...as my lovely Beta...i would have advanced this chapter to you, but you weren't online, and i decided not to keep you all waiting!

Brit, i hope that this inspires you to get cracking on YOUR fic! LOL

Disclaimer: see earlier chapters. and i dont own the Rogue Traders!

* * *

0730

Gibbs Residence

Gibbs Bedroom

It was 0730 Monday morning when a bright-eyed Grace dive-bombed onto Gibbs bed.

"Rise and shine! It's a beautiful morning, the sun is shining the birds are singing and You kind sir need to finish packing. Here's some coffee, the shower is all yours. Chop Chop!"

She scrambled off the bed and yanked back the curtains, allowing the sunlight to stream into the room, and opened up a few windows.

Gibbs groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. "Why are you awake? Go be a teenager and go back to sleep."

What a role reversal. Normally it was Gibbs trying to drag Grace out of bed, not the other way around.

She yanked the covers off the bed, thankful that her dad wore boxers,

"Because I've been possessed by the I don't sleep demon, And YOU haven't packed yet OR got a tux!"

From the foot of the bed, she put her hands on her hips with the infamous Gibbs glare in place. Gibbs was not moving, he was having second thoughts about going to California with Kate, and the idea of being stuck in 'Hollywood' with her entire, large family was daunting. He didn't know enough about them, and that made him nervous. Not that he'd ever admit it of course.

Grace seemed to sense what he was thinking about and sighed, "Dad come on, it took Kate enough guts to ask you, you can't back out on her now. Especially after what happened between the two of you that night."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her as he scooted up and leant against the headboard.

"Sorry, sworn to secrecy" Yup, Abby called as soon as she left Kate's last night.

With one last glare she threw his shirt at his head.

"On your feet Gunny!"

* * *

Breakfast was a fast affair as Grace practically shoved the plate of bacon, and eggs down his throat, in her rush to get them out the door. They fought over whether to do the dishes or not (Gibbs for them, Grace against them), and finally, at 10 am, Grace pushed him out the door towards his black Dodge Avenger.

Gibbs absolutely refused to drive Grace's car, it was too small and too 'girly' for a man of his 'stature' to be seen in.

"Wait, you're not driving my car." Gibbs held out his hand for the keys.

"Daad! You're going to drive at a slower rate than you usually do on purpose because you HATE the mall! And we don't have time for you to drive slow, and take 'short cuts' that are really 'long cuts'."

"Grace, it's 10 in the morning, the mall is open ALL day."

"That's not the point, we have to get a good parking spot, and you need to not only get a Tux, and boardshorts, but clothes fit for California, the old Hawaiian shirt does not count – besides I threw it out. AND you need to get your hair trimmed!"

Gibbs grumbled, "I thought I raised a daughter, not a wife." Grace's jaw dropped in indignation, she was not acting like a wife, she was – "HEY!"

Gibbs grinned as he snatched the keys from her hand, "Gotcha!"

Grace glared at him, and she got into the car,

"Fine, we're listening to my CD's then!" as she slid The Rogue Traders album into the car CD player.

"I don't have a CD player"

"Dad, see this thin slotty thing above the tuner, that's we people call CD player."

* * *

They arrived at the mall, to find that the car parks were full up, which only served to irritate Gibbs more. Grace laughed as she read a sign on one of the billboards, "Hey dad! Nordstom's is having a sale! Isn't that great!"

Gibbs scoffed, "So that's the real reason why you wanted to get here early."

Grace grinned sheepishly, as Gibbs parked the car, "Nooo of course not! You need new clothes!"

The made their way into the store, and found that the mall was packed with people. Teenagers, and young adults, coming in and out of stores, parents, pushing prams with screaming children or tugging along the wily ones.

Grace and Gibbs were slightly overwhelmed. She tugged on his arm, and he tore his gaze away from the animalistic scene in front of him.

"Maybe you should frown, or glare some more, it might make everybody run away."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at her taunt, then he looked around, "So, where first?"

"Nordstom of course!"

Gibbs shut his eyes and inwardly groaned, missing the appreciative looks, that some of the women were giving him, and the 'Aww, would you look at that' looks that some of the grandparents were giving them, as Grace dragged a protesting Gibbs into the department store.

They had been there for almost an hour, and Gibbs arms were laden with several different polo shirts, pants, and calf length trousers. Grace was now looking for a changing room that did not have a line that was heinous. Gibbs was incredibly irritable, while Grace was having the time of her life. This was almost more fun than making Gibbs go prom dress shopping with her, and making him sit though each dress fitting, getting is bored opinion. Gibbs' irritability increased to the tenfold when in the first 10 minutes of this 'outing' he was sprayed by a cloud of Tommy Hilfager manfume, Grace quickly dragged him out of that section before he yelled at the lady.

"Grace…are you telling me that I have to buy ALL of these clothes?" Gibbs wanted to leave, and get coffee.

"Only the ones that look good and that fit you."

"Do we have to buy them all _Here?_"

Grace looked mortified "_Daddy! _I can't believe you just said that! You can't say that, especially with.the.lady.who.works.here.standing.over.there!" she said the last part through clenched teeth.

"I was just wondering. I don't need to pay $40 for some undershirts."

"Daddy those are _not_ undershirts, and stop exaggerating, I promise we'll go to Sears for your precious undershirts. Now go try them on…oh and this blue shirt, with this tie, and then come out and show me. I don't trust your judgment."

Gibbs looked at her with a 'You want me to parade around in a department store, where people can see me?' look on his face.

Grace grinned and nodded, and pointed towards the change-rooms.

"GO!"

The elderly woman standing at the rack smiled. "Men are so hard to take shopping aren't they?"

"You're telling me! We still have to go and get him fitted for a tuxedo!"

The elder woman chuckled.

"Your father is very lucky to have you to shop with."

Grace gave a brilliant smile, "Thank you! If only he'd appreciate it more."  
"Oh I'm sure that when you're mother sees him, he'll be very thankful."

"Actually, it's his girlfriend. I don't have a mother."

The elderly woman, petted her shoulder gently, as if to say I'm sorry.

"Oh, no! It's ok. They're divorced, and I don't speak to her often. I'm actually very excited about this all!"

The woman smiled, and went to say something, when Gibbs came out of the change-room, with a huge frown on his face, unaware that he looked like a pouting child, and absolutely adorable.

"So…it fits. Can we go now."

Grace and the elder woman burst out in giggles,

"Go try (laugh) the other stuff (giggle) on!" Grace managed to say, before collapsing in the chair.

Gibbs, grumbled and stalked back into the change room, muttering all sorts of curses under his breath.

* * *

please dont forget to hit the purple button on your way out! 

Prinnie xxx


	15. Authors Note: MORE TO COME DONT DESPAIR!

Hi everybody!

you're all probably wondering where the hell i am and why i've not written more fic.

i can honestly say i'm sorry (and sorry to those who thought that this was a new chapter...my bad), my excuse..tho i deserve none, is that i have a SEVERE case of writers block. my taped episodes of NCIS are not helping me AT all :( that and real life has really kicked me up the botttom. my other fic has been going strong because the show is on...and none of the characters that i care about are dead.

Anyways. i will NOT be dropping this story. i even have a sequel (which is stupid considering i am no where near finished with this one) planned out. i really hope my delay doesnt kill your continued reading of my fic. So to help me out...i need YOUR help.

**So in the chapter i'm working slowly but surely on, gibbs and kate are gonna FINALLY go to California. You guys come in for the next chapters. if you have any ideas for family dilemma's, or conflicts, or what trouble you'd like to see Grace, Abby, Mcgee and Tony get in, or what Kate and Gibbs should be embroiled in...wedding fluff ups...IDEAS anythign! let me know!**

i've got some trouble making that Abbs and Grace will get up to..but thats about it. Since videos arent helping, i'm hoping that some loyal readers will!

Sorry again for my lack of KIBBS writing, and i really really Hope to get more up as soon as i can. i know i say it everytime, but i am burning to get thisboat runningagain, and i'm just out of steam (pardon the pun).

Cheers,

Prinnie...xxx

Btw..i'm also behind on Kibbs readings...guys...how much have i missed?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! FINALLY a chapter! LOL sorry about the lack of Kibbs, here, but the next chapter...when i get round to it...see if you can pick up on whats going to happen! LOL

* * *

30 minutes later, they had finally left the change rooms, fellow fathers and men waiting in seats for their significant others, sympathized with Gibbs, while the women gave Grace small understanding smiles, as she dragged him towards the shoe department, looking for fashionable slip on sandals that Gibbs didn't see the point in buying. Nevertheless, to avoid a long-winded explanation, clarified through pure exasperation by his slightly annoyed teenage daughter, he sat down and allowed the sales clerk to 'sell' his product, silently wishing a cup of coffee into his hands. He sighed, his last coffee was 2 hours ago, and Grace refused to let him have any more until she was satisfied with his sandal and tuxedo choice.

Gibbs was getting fitted for a dashing tux when Grace slipped out of the store to answer her cell.

"Hey Grace!"

"Abs! what's up?"

"Abster requests your aid in choosing Miss Caitlin a smashing evening gown."

"Evening gown? I knew dad had to get a tux, but I didn't realize it was _that_ formal!"

"Well not a gown-gown. Just a really super cool dress-"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that she hasn't got a _dress?_"

"Kate, am I telling her that you don't have a dress?"

_"No! I have a dress…I just need-" _

Grace grinned as she heard Kate in the background,

"Right let me guess, now that dad is going, she needs a new dress."

"Yup. I am in total agreement with you. Katie here just says she needs to find a new one, because the original dress she was going to wear no longer fits her."

"Uh Huh, sure…"

"Denial!" came the dry jab from both Abby and Grace.

"Ok well, there is a little boutique section next to where dad is getting his tux – um… the pale blue shirt with the cream suit, and the striped satin tie next please, oh! And that err, pink tie with the white shirt. – and its got some nice dresses that Kate might like. The store is called Joi Boutique."

"Gibbs is getting a suit!"

"Yup. I'm trying to decide between the 'looks like a business suit but formal' one, or the 'black tie' one or the casual but chic suit ensemble."

"Wait you also mentioned Gibbs in pink."

"You'd be surprised, it could actually work."

"Yeah, on those poncy, preppy guys you seem to favour."

"Oh come on, even you said they looked good! But I suppose that we could always ask Kate for her input."

"Ooooh I like the way you think! We'll be there in 5."

Grace grinned, and took a seat on the sofa, and waited for Gibbs' cry of disgust when he saw the suits she had picked out for him.

"Arrg! Gracie! I am NOT buying a _yellow_ and _pink _suit!"

"It's _Cream _dad! And the tie is_ salmon. _Just try it on!"

* * *

"Abby where are we going?"

"To some place called Joi Boutique. Grace said it has some really nice dresses there."

Abby purposely left out that the store was in the same vicinity as where Gibbs was being fitted. The whole scenario sounded quite fun to her, but no doubt, Kate would have panicked. Oh well. They'll just have to deal with the wrath of Kibbs later. Abby chuckled to herself. _Kibbs. That's cute!_

"Grace I am a _Marine_ –"Gibbs started off. He was sitting on the ledge in his change room, in yet another suit that the assistant had foisted on him, staring at the pink tie in disdain.

"_Retired _Marine dad. I just want to see what it would look like. I mean, who knows you might like how it looks." Grace wheedled from outside the room.

"I don't _care _what it looks like. I'm _not _putting it on."

"Fine don't try it on," Grace gave a well rehearsed sigh, "It's just a shame, because just the other day Kate mentioned how much she liked the new look of guy's wearing salmon colored ties."

Gibbs grumbled, 'Way to pull the Trump card Gracie' he thought to himself as he begrudgingly finished of the knot.

He stepped out of the small room, and found Grace perusing the new season dress rack.

"_Ahem_," Gibbs looked at her as if to say 'We're not here to buy you any more dresses.'

"I think that I'm entitled to browse through the rack. I believe that I'm entitiled to a bit of a reward for putting up with your grumpiness all day." She groused at him playfully.

"Yeah… that tie really doesn't work. Try the cream suit with the blue shirts please."

"I don't see what is wrong with my wearing what is already in my wardrobe at home."

"It doesn't fit you anymore. Besides, do you really want to be wearing what you wore to dinners with your last 'lady friend'? If I were Kate, I wouldn't like that. But I'm not, and I still don't like that."

She sent him on his way, and turned to see that Abby and Kate had arrived at the store.

"Hi guys!"

"What's going on?" Kate asked her wearily,

"Yeah, what's going on?" Abby herself didn't really know what was going on, and she saw the glint in Grace's eyes.

"I'm just glad to see you! Today has been exhausting, but suddenly I've this newfound energy and I'm ready to help you find a new dress."

"You. Help me? I'm not sure if our tastes are well – " Grace's jaw dropped in offence,

"I can't help it if you're into conservative crap, besides…there _is _an age difference here!"

Kate rolled her eyes, as Abby stepped in between them, "Now, now girls, no hair pulling. Besides Kate, if you don't like Grace's selection, I know this awesome store that- "

"Uh thanks Abs, but I think we'll be okay. I'm not sure my parents would like it if I rocked up in all black." Abby wasn't offended, Kate didn't really look all that hot as a Goth anyways.

Kate took in a deep breath before regarding her friends, she really could use the help, and Grace did know what Gibbs liked. _'Doh, was I just thinking that? God I'm going to Grace for advice on what kind of look her father likes' _

"Okay, lets get this over with."

tbc

* * *

lol hope you enjoyed reading! please dont forget to tell me what you think on your way out!

i have a new hounder on my mailing list...so that probs means i'll be writing more frequently!

Prinnie


End file.
